Whispers in the Cold Breeze
by Aoi Kitsukawa
Summary: "Do you..Angry with me?" "Why should I?" "He seems…so important to you." "Not as much as he is to YOU." A conversation between Akane and Kougami's second cousin. Set after the 'After Story' and before the end of Episode 22.


**Whispers in the Cold Breeze.**

A fanfiction by Aoi Kitsukawa

**Disclaimer:** Psycho Pass belongs to Production IG and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime. Please enjoy reading it!

**Summary:** "Do you..Angry with me?" "Why should I?" "He seems…so important to you." "Not as much as he is to YOU." A conversation between Akane and Kougami's second cousin. Set after the 'After Story' and before the end of Episode 22.

**Author's Note: **This is my third story of Psycho Pass. And I believe everyone already know the news of the missing airplane MH 370. The way it was ended in tragic way, it's a lie if I'm saying that I'm not crying after knowing it. May the search teams found them so that the missing people can rest in peace.

* * *

"Do you…Angry with me?"

She stopped sipping her drink, and raised her head up to meet another person in front of her.

"For what?"

A woman in twenties sat on her chair in one of the cafés in Shibuya-ku, Tokyo Dogenzaka. She had a pair of black glasses that covered her eyes. Her long black hair, which was tied up with mizuhiki (1), lay gently on her back. Her blue-black suit, blue navy necktie and white shirt seemed perfectly matched with her figure; showed that she was a beautiful woman with the criteria of successful woman. Her eyes, which were covered with black glasses, stared at the petite woman in front of her, Tsunemori Akane.

Alongside with her was Hound 2, Kunizuka Yayoi.

"After all that happened…the incidents, your cousin…" Calmly put down the cup, she said to her in deep tone.

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it."

"You don't mind?" The cool woman said that to her, she seemed a bit amused despite her unreadable face. The woman picked up her cup again, continued to answer the question.

"Why should I?"

Many people stared at the women, not only because of their natural beauty but also due to them sitting in the café in dark clothes and cold expression, while her eyes that been covered by black glasses. Usually people would put down their sunglasses whenever they entered somewhere in the building but not her. For some reason, she did not take it off.

She took a sip of hot coffee, trying to warm herself. Sat on the table other that the source were a plate of one slice tiramisu cake, freshly baked potato bun and sausage bread with fresh salad. She was unable to get her breakfast that morning due to her urgent meeting, but later on for her morning drink, she decided to eat anything that she wanted that day. After all, she was missing the freshly baked bakeries handmade, which usually she got at home.

"You're Kougami Shinya's cousin, although a little bit distant in the family lineage," Said Yayoi as she finally touched her cool tea. A Lady Earl Tea was nice, according to Shion, and luckily, the café had one for her. "Mozutani Ayumu-san."

Ayumu did not say anything, and proceed to drink her coffee. Akane looked at her as she sipped her tea.

She still remembered that day, a week after the incident that claimed two lives –a suspect and a latent criminal who worked for the MWPSB. Makishima Shougo, the worst criminal in the history ever since the Sybil System was put into act, had died. Shot to his brain by none other than Kougami Shinya, a former Inspector and Enforcer. Disappeared after the incident, Akane had no idea what would she do then. Shouldering the heavy task of becoming the de factor of Division 1 after the veteran Inspector –now an Enforcer; Ginoza Nobuchika was send for treatment due to his rising Psycho Pass and heavy injuries; so sudden, Akane almost believed that she was unable to take the task anime. If not because of Aoyanagi, Shion and Yayoi who encourage her and believe in her strength, she probably would quit her job.

Felt distress, unhappy, betrayed…the man that she tried her best to save from becoming far horrible than latent criminal; those feelings were what had take her to the man's former room. That dark, lonely room…she could not believe that it was her own legs that brought her there.

Back to the room where once, the man with steel eyes lived.

"I'm his second cousin, related to him by his mother," Ayumu said in her deep voice, shocking Akane from her thought. Cold, emotionless, but not cruel enough to break the ladies' hearts. "I wonder how you know my existence. Knowing Shin-niisan, he's not a person who would talk about family very easy."

"What do you mean?" Asked Kunizuka, as she suddenly felt interesting in what the elder woman had said. To be honest, even Kunizuka rarely knew Kougami's background especially about his family, despite him being known for his sharp deduction and intelligent mind.

"Aunt Tomoyo is a single mother (2)," She said calmly, shocking the two women. "Both my mother and Aunt Tomoyo are cousins; my maternal grandmother and her grandfather are siblings from the same family. We lived far from each other, but perhaps the blood-related kind is what that makes it connected distantly. However instead of having parents like me, nii-san only had his mother."

"So that's why…" Kunizuka trailed off, finally understood the reason why. However, Ayumu just smirked in annoyed when she heard that.

"He's more grateful than me. People might think me ungrateful, but even before my mother passed away, my father is abnormally insane. Not to mention his children from previous marriage are not that kind either. That's why he can live happily with aunt despite not having a father at his side."

"He's like my strength for me and younger brother to keep on living in this crazy world."

Crazy world…perhaps that is the correct way to refer to the world they were currently living now. Akane somehow agreed with this woman, although she did not know whether she said it out of rage or what. Although Ayumu seemed like a male version of Kougami, the way she think sometimes more difficult than Kougami to understand that. She sometimes left the sentences hang in the middle of conversation; sometimes she spoke short but right words; less explanation but lots of critical analysis to be deal afterwards. It made Akane wished to have Kougami here instead of Ayumu, since she was no doubt, very difficult to understand.

"Still, you people don't answer my question; how did you people know that I'm his other relative aside Aunt Tomoyo?"

Akane startled a little. She still remembered that question, Akane thought before her mind wondered again to the moment when she found another pieces of Kougami's life; that rare pieces that she doubt even Ginoza knew a lot from Kougami.

It was when she once again, stepped into the room where Kougami stored his investigation files (3) that she saw a thick blue book that hidden in one of the drawers in the dark room. Aside from the photos that attached to the wall, it seemed like the book contained some photos that he hid from others.

Running her fingers on the smooth surface, she opened the book and her eyes landed on one photo of three; a man, with steel eyes and short messy hair, sat next to a young girl in expensive, blue silk kimono. Serious expression, holding a sword in her right hand, her black eyes stared deeply to anyone whom had taking the photo. On her right side was a young boy; probably tow years younger than her, clad in black haori, hakama, zori and tabi, also holding a short version in his right hand. A piece of paper was placed under the photo:

_Mozutani Shinobu (14), Mozutani Ayumu (16), Kougami Shinya (18)_

_Summer 2102, Mozutani Household, Kyoto_

_Cousin Ayumu's leading family ceremony_

That was that moment Akane realized Kougami actually had relatives. She wondered if they knew about his demotion, his escaped from the system, his crime…

"I found a photo of you and Kougami-san…not long after his escape."

Silent.

Black glasses stared at brown eyes before it was taken off from its owner. Thus revealing a pair of black eyes that seemed older and full of wisdom.

"Not a surprise," She said as she took a bite of her salad. "I know one day someone from his life will come and found that photo. Tell me; is it a photo of us when we're in teenagers? Me wearing kimono and sword?"

Kunizuka widen her eyes when she heard the word 'sword' but Akane just nodded her head. Smiled, the elder woman sighed and ate her salad.

"That is our first time taking a photo together for official ceremony. That time, I was chosen as the head of the family, replacing my uncle who's retired from his position."

"You look so…"

"Cold? I'm not denying the fact. I am cold and ruthless person."

"No you're not." Akane denied it.

"You don't know me; however that's what nii-san said to me too."

"You seem so close to him," Said Kunizuka after long silence.

"He's such a busybody if you ask me, but because of that we Mozutani siblings are able to live on. He kept on saying that we need to move on, and Sybil can help us in the future," She made a jerk face when she mentioned the system. Somehow it disturbed Akane and Kunizuka a bit.

"Do you angry for what had happened to Kougami-san, Ayumu-san?"

Another silent. She took her cup and drank her coffee. Then she waved for the waiter for refill.

"Dunno. It's a lie if I'm not, but that's his choice. Not the system, so I can't against his decision."

"Then you want him to be a wanted criminal?" Akane asked, harshly.

"Nobody wants that, my dear," She said with eyes penetrated into Akane's. "Nobody does. Nobody wants him to become a killer, but he's taking that choice all by himself, that's why I don't do anything to stop him in the first place."

"How could you…?" Asked Akane, voice shaken. "You're his cousin; a family member! Why did you…!?"

"At least he's not just a dull hunting dog," A sentence that shocking everyone. "Latent criminal or not, he's still a human being. He's not a doll to be put into a program and do whatever the program was set. Knowing that fact, it's enough to set me on my path again."

Kunizuka stared at Ayumu, slowly understood the meaning of her words.

"Just like when he told you how much he appreciate to work under your supervision, I also grateful to have him as my cousin."

"He seems…so important to you." Akane said, while the other chuckled with mysteriousness filled in the voice.

"Not as much as he is to YOU."

"What…?"

"You seem angry when I said that I let him do whatever he wants," She said as she winked. "It's hard to find such friend who will do everything to save her friend, but as much as putting your life on the line…that's different story. To me, that is."

Kunizuka looked at her supervisor, whose face was flushed. She tried to deny one fact that already invaded her mind, but her heart felt strongly for the fact that she tried to deny.

"He never let any woman to be close to you aside from work field," She said. "Because he is not one to let others get close, and he's actually not good with women, so if he let someone to be close to him, it means he accepts that woman. Aside from family member, as well."

"And suddenly called your name after all the time he does with you…do you understands what it means?"

Ayumu stared at the young woman, before she sighed and called the waiter for payment. The cold breeze of the February blew suddenly as she got up. Akane and Kunizuka had to shield their faces from the cold when they heard whispers.

"_**Because you love him…and he loves you. You don't want to loose him, you're too afraid to let him go. That's why…"**_

Looked up, but the said woman had disappeared without a trace.

Like the sudden cold wind.

* * *

Riding back to the headquarters, both Akane and Kunizuka fell into silence mode for some time, until Kunizuka spoke after such silence filled the air.

"About the meeting…" She said as Akane looked at her, letting the auto mode took control of the car. "How do you contact her in the first place?"

"I found her address and workplace in the book that I found in Kogami-san's room," She said as she hugged her knees. "Ayumu-san is an Inspector of MWPSB's branch in Kyoto, and she's the leader for Division 1. I called the Kyoto CID to contact her."

"So…it's true then?" Akane glanced at Kunizuka, who stared at her. "Those whispers…"

"I don't know…"

"Maybe." She said, earning a question glance from Akane. "Maybe because…you don't realize yet, Tsunemori-san."

"Kunizuka-san…"

"I won't tell anyone about this meeting, that's my promise," She said as she closed her eyes and leaned against the chair. Akane just looked at her, before she looked at her front.

"Thank you, Kunizuka-san…"

Kunizuka just nodded her head, but deep inside of her mind, she finally understood what had happened after the incident happened.

That whispers in the cold breeze, had revealed the secrets within the wind.

* * *

_**Hints or Explanations:**_

(1) **Mizuhiki** – it was decorative woven cord made by washi paper. It is used to create festival ornaments, envelope decorations and traditional head wear.

(2) **"Aunt Tomoya is a single mother"** –According to the _Psycho Pass Official Profiling_ Art book, it was mention in Kougami's profile that his mother, Kougami Tomoyo is a single mother.

(3) In manga, Akane had gone into the room where Kougami had all the files that related to Specimen Case and Makishima's placed, while in the anime she just went as far as his living room area.

* * *

**This story is taking place after the 'After Story' and right before the end of Episode 22. Yes, once again Mozutani Ayumu from my story Ring Your Songs, appeared after my second story. This is not really related to Ring Your Songs story, however some of the events are actually from the said story.**

**I don't know what happen to the SAR teams for MH 370. I could only pray that they will found the airplane. Pray for MH 370.**

**Meet again in the future.**

**-Aoi Kitsukawa-**


End file.
